<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 15 by astromirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436000">Prompt 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage'>astromirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, MerMay, Merman Kei, Ocean, Ocean Enthusiast Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Kei is a merperson who gets injured and washed up on the shore of a beach unconscious, and is found by Tadashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REMEMBER, ACAB AND BLM. SIGN PETITIONS, DON'T JUST SPEAK ABOUT IT. DO SOMETHING. DONATE, IF YOU DECIDE TO PROTEST BE SAFE AND TAKE PRECAUTIONS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waves crash against the shore, birds call out and steal people's shrimp chips. Tadashi finds this all charming and comforting. He loves the way beaches smell and the sound of people having a good time. Tadashi doesn't find much of that today. The beach is entirely empty, the birds seem to be missing and the sky is overcast. Nevertheless he walks down the wet sand, collecting seashells and rocks. Tadashi walks behind big rocks where he always finds fun shells with pretty colors. </p><p>He picks up a nice red shell and puts it in the sack he carries. He shifts his eyes up and to a person laying in the sand, seemingly unconscious. He jogs to the man and falls onto his ass when he sees that the man has a beautiful tail. </p><p>"Holy shit." </p><p>He notices the wounds running up his side and arms. He cringes at the blood that is draining out of the wounds, being washed away by the waves. He immediately picks up the man bridal side and runs to his beach house. As he hurries to his house he notices Kei's tail is surrounded by glimmering bits of light. He almost drops him when his tail completely disappears. His eyes widen as he attempts to unlock his door. When he does he rushes the naked man into the bedroom. </p><p>He rifles through his drawers, trying to find some sweatpants. He hurriedly slides them on the man's legs. Still in a rushed stupor, he stumbles into his restroom and grabs his first aid kit. He starts disinfecting the wounds, wrapping gauze around his arms and taping it. He bandages his face up and brushes his hair out of his face. He's beautiful, his features are soft and warm. </p><p>At that moment, the merman's eyes pop open and he, in a state of shock, jumps away from him, sitting up. "Who are you?" </p><p>"I, uh, found you on the shore, you were injured." </p><p>"I think I owe you a thank you then." He looks at the freckled man. "So uh, thank you."</p><p>"It's no problem, really." Tadashi sits cross legged on his bed, across from Kei. "So what's your name?" </p><p>"Nothing about me being a merman?" </p><p>"No, I'm not really surprised, more like fascinated. I just think it's really cool." </p><p>Kei raises his eyebrows and nods. "I'm Kei." </p><p>"I'm Tadashi." </p><p>"That's a nice name." Kei smiles. </p><p>"Aw thank you." he laughs, getting up from the bed. "You're really nice." </p><p>"Where are you going?" The merman asks, shifting in the bed. </p><p>"I'm going to get some food, it's well past noon, so it's lunch time." </p><p>"What do you eat for lunch here?"</p><p>"There's a lot we eat here. I'm sure it's plenty different from what you eat at your home." </p><p>"Well we eat sea vegetables a lot, they're really good."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Tadashi smiles, not sure exactly what a sea vegetable is. </p><p>"So," he says, getting out a pack of instant ramen to make. "How do your powers work if you have them? Do you guys have a king or a president or a prime minister?" he rambles on, heating up water, setting the noodles in a bowl and setting the flavoring beside it. </p><p>"Well, for powers, I can control water, talk to sea animals, and obviously my tail goes away when I am out of water for a few minutes." he gets up and looks at the water. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"I'm heating up the water so I can cook the noodles."</p><p>Kei raises one eyebrow and sticks out his his hand. Tadashi looks quizzicaly at the hand, suddenly the water bubbles, heat rising from it rapidly. </p><p>"Woah." Tadashi mutters, eyes wide at the sight. </p><p>He places the noodles in the water as Kei turns away from him. </p><p>"As for leaders, my dad is the leader of my home." </p><p>"So you're royalty?" </p><p>Kei nods, looking at the noodles in the pot. Eyeing the way they moved with the bubbling water. </p><p>"Do you want some when it's done?" </p><p>"Uh, sure." </p><p>Kei watches as Tadashi quickly drains the noodles, stirs in the seasoning and grabs his chopsticks. He sets it on the kitchen  island. </p><p>"Let it cool off, it going to be hot." He says, going to his fridge to grab a few beers. </p><p>"What are those things?" He points at the chopsticks. </p><p>"Those are chopsticks, I use them to eat." He sets down the alcohol and stirs the ramen. </p><p>He pops open a cold one, chugging down half of it. Kei looks at the man questioningly. </p><p>"This is a beer, they're really good." </p><p>"Can I have one?" </p><p>"How old are you?" Yamaguchi asks, finishing off his can, cracking another one open. </p><p>"I'm 21 years old." </p><p>"Drink responsibly, this is probably your first time drinking." </p><p>Kei nods and repeats the action he saw Tadashi do. The drink burns a bit and has an odd taste, but it's slightly warm and he likes it. </p><p>"This is good." he finishes off the can and sets it down next to Tadashi's empty one. </p><p>Tadashi tips his second can in agreement. He puts the can down and picks up some noodles with the chopsticks. </p><p>"Here you go. Open up." Tadashi blows on the food. </p><p>Kei does so, Tadashi feeds him it, Kei wrapping his lips around the noodles and slurping, Yamaguchi eyes him closely, his fluttering eyelids and pretty hair. Kei moans, never tasting something like this. He chews it and swallows it. </p><p>"That's really good!"</p><p>Tadashi's face floods with blush as he sees Kei's excitement. </p><p>"Can I have more?!" </p><p>"Uh huh!" He continues feeding him, smiling widely. </p><p>Tadashi and Kei snack throughout the day. Kei discovering more and more, also discovering that Yamaguchi wanted him to stay for the night, to make sure his injuries didn't get infected. Kei agreed, honestly not wanting to leave just yet. They work their way through two six packs, Tadashi drinking most of it, Kei heeding the man's words, yet still ending up drunk, same as Tadashi. Kei eyeing Tadashi's every movement, trailing his eyes all over his body. </p><p>They end up on his couch, well, Kei on the floor and Tadashi laying on the couch. Kei sits up and stares at the other man. </p><p>"Hey Kei?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" </p><p>"No, haven't dated anyone in a while, my dad never approved of any of the guys I brought home." He chuckles, pulling his knees to his chest. </p><p>Tadashi sighs. "I haven't dated anyone in ages either." </p><p>Kei looks up and Tadashi shifts to face the merman slowly in his drunk stupor. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" He asks out. </p><p>Kei looks at him through hooded eyes, staring at Tadashi's parted lips and his blushing cheeks. "Yea."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>